


Dinamiche da Laver Cup

by AkaneMikael



Series: Next Generation [8]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Laver Cup, M/M, alternate POV
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: La Laver si conclude con la vittoria del Team Europa e dopo che David e Grigor planano su Sascha, vediamo che è successo in trenta secondi negli spogliatoi durante i primi festeggiamenti!





	Dinamiche da Laver Cup

**Author's Note:**

> eccoci qua ancora alla Laver Cup di quest’anno. Il Team Europa vince ancora e dopo tre giorni di dinamiche che ho notate tutte per bene, nel momento delle feste finali negli spogliatoi ho voluto mostrarle in modo molto veloce e incalzante. Ogni pezzetto ha il POV di uno dei protagonisti giovani, ci ritroviamo così a seguire Nick, Jack, David, Sascha e Grigor. In una fic a parte ci saranno anche Nole e Roger, ma non qua. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

DINAMICHE DA LAVER CUP

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c46f5245655ed8ea24263a7f55c70ac0/tumblr_pfkmdq8cc31rmdmxco8_1280.jpg) [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/bbf900465058ed7b0b8b30d2f7605bef/tumblr_pfkma1i5uC1rmdmxco5_1280.png) [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/612cd5fec26def6eedd735ea503a0834/tumblr_inline_pfiftdbkIh1rbqqur_500.png) [](https://66.media.tumblr.com/66aa8d8402c42f577bf9beb6ecda0494/tumblr_inline_pfifthpY8u1rbqqur_500.png)

\- Nick -

“Ok, anche quest’anno siamo i perdenti.   
Penso che posso smettere ufficialmente di tentare, chi cazzo me lo fa fare? Per quale motivo? Tanto tutti mi odiano, non piaccio a nessuno, nessuno tifa per noi, nessuno vuole che vinciamo noi. Perciò che cazzo partecipo a fare?  
Per sentirmi così ogni anno?  
Ho appena messo piede nello spogliatoio che le sue braccia mi avvolgono dolcemente e protettive, la sua bocca all’orecchio mi bacia ricoprendomi di brividi e poi sussurra:   
\- Il prossimo anno ci riusciremo! - E niente.   
\- Ci puoi giurare! - Sono proprio un ebete. - Però ora dobbiamo tirarci un po’ su! - E con questo gli prendo la mano e lo tiro fottendomene allegramente di tutti, vado in uno dei nostri bagni, lo spingo contro la parete, mi inginocchio e lo tiro su. Poi mi tirerà su lui. Lui è quello che è stato più bravo di tutti noi e quindi merita di essere tirato su un sacco. Ma proprio tanto.   
\- N-Nick?! - Esclama impreparato. Con il suo uccello in mano mentre me lo lavoro, poco prima di metterglielo in bocca, lo guardo dal basso sorpreso che non voglia. Jack è di mille colori e lo trovo tenerissimo. Sorrido malizioso e gli bacio la punta.   
\- Non vuoi che ti tiro su? - Poi mi viene in mente. - O forse vuoi il pacchetto completo? Te lo posso dare ma pensavo che non fossi ancora pronto... vuoi? - Così dicendo lo lascio e faccio per alzarmi mentre contemporaneamente mi abbasso i pantaloni.   
Lui avvampa, mi prende per le spalle e mi spinge giù come ero prima.   
\- No no questo va bene! - E così ridendo riprendo il trattamento.   
\- Tanto poi ricambi, cosa credi! - Jack fa una risatina che diventa sospiro.   
Lo sapevo che vincevo qualcosa questa volta.”  
  


/Jack/

“Con lui passi da zero a dieci, o tutto o niente. Prima sembra non gli importi di niente poi ci tiene come un matto. Prima sembra che ti desideri e che sia innamorato e ti bacia, poi si ritira come un riccio vampiro che se esce sotto il sole si brucia.   
Prima non vuole nulla e poi è uno zuccherino che accetta qualunque cosa.  
Mi fa girare la testa ed anche se lo capisco solo la metà delle volte, non importa. A me piace così.  
Un cattivo ragazzo svogliato e pieno di lune storte, che dice un sacco di parolacce, che ce l’ha con tutti, che combatte un sacco contro ogni cosa.   
Non so da quanto sono perso per lui e finalmente si è deciso, ero sicuro che non fosse così, che non gli piacessi in quel senso. Il fatto che mi abbia baciato ed ora mi faccia questo mi fa girare la testa da matti.   
Ed è bello così. È meraviglioso lasciarsi andare mentre inizi ad intuire che invece gliene frega, che lo vuole. Che forse si vergogna, ma lo vuole.   
Non importa che lo capisca e che abbia senso. Mi piace così com’è.   
Dopo lo splendido lavoro che ci facciamo a vicenda, ci baciamo di nuovo e ci guardiamo con l’eccitazione, la pace e la felicità negli occhi.   
Non gli importa niente di questa competizione, non è nemmeno triste.   
Gli importava solo di me, forse. Forse pensava che solo vincendo potevamo avere questo, ma l’abbiamo avuto lo stesso ed allora va bene anche perdere.   
Ma io non mi sento un perdente, oggi.   
Così gli prendo la mano come prima me l’ha presa lui e lo tiro di là con una luce divertita negli occhi.   
\- Cosa fai? - Chiede senza capire, sebbene mi segua.   
Una volta riunito agli altri che sono un po’ scoglionati, mollo un fischio acuto:   
\- EHI CHI VIENE A RUBARE UN PO’ DI CHAMPAGNE A QUEI BASTARDI?! - E così vedi che tutti si rimettono a saltare a parte Kevin che è stanco e non è nel suo stile.   
Ma Diego è in prima fila così come Frances e corriamo come degli idioti nel corridoio facendo finta di essere dei ladri.  
Dei ladri che fanno un casino dell’accidenti.   
Entriamo nelle loro stanze che sono già belle che invase dallo champagne che scorre a fiumi, acchiappiamo delle bottiglie e cominciamo a bagnarli anche noi e a far casino con loro.  
Vedo Nick che ride felice e che va da Sascha a dargli uno schiaffone sul sedere. Il solito Nick. So che hanno avuto una relazione di scopamicizia e so che Nick si era preso e poi ha fatto i suoi soliti casini per poi arrivare ad una relazione aperta. E forse non è più nemmeno quello, ora. Ma chi lo sa, chi li capisce.   
Sascha lo abbraccia con un gran bel sorriso e ricambia lo schiaffo, poi Nick ridendo torna da me, mi prende di nuovo la mano e veloci come siamo entrati, usciamo.  
Nelle nostre stanze la festa comincia e non me ne frega che abbiamo perso. Oggi si festeggia perché siamo felici e non serve vincere per esserlo. E Nick non si stacca più da me.”  
  
  


\- David - 

“No sinceramente non so cosa mi sia preso, cioè in realtà è stato un crescendo questo torneo che è culminato con me che mi stendo per primo su Sascha e che appoggio la testa sul suo petto come se fossi il suo cucciolo preferito.   
Probabilmente è stata la mano di Grigor sulla schiena quando correvo verso Sascha steso a terra a darmi una scarica violenta, e devo ammettere che quando me lo sono ritrovato mezzo addosso ho pensato ok ora non me ne stacco più. Starò qua per sempre.   
E mi piaceva sentire una certa parte anatomica di Sascha contro la mia coscia!   
Ok David, sei andato. Sei andato nel senso che così no. E forse sono andato perché sono ubriaco di gioia e poi di champagne.   
Penso che è più quello che ho addosso che quello che ho bevuto, in ogni caso io sono non dico astemio ma tutto questo non è il mio mondo.   
Ed ora il mondo balla la Macarena e mi fa ridere da matti. E mi piace Sascha bagnato fradicio che ride e festeggia e Grigory che si esalta ed esalta tutti e questi due che si toccano e abbracciano sempre con Roger anche e tutto questo è confuso ma bellissimo e mi butto perché anche io voglio farne parte.  
Ho passato il torneo un po’ sulle mie cercando di inserirmi perché mi piaceva da matti far parte di questi nomi meravigliosi ed ora con una piccola spinta di qua e di là ci sono e sono felice di essere abbracciato a Sascha prima e Grigory poi.   
E sono felice che in tutto questo splendido caos la mia bocca finisca dove voleva stare tutto il tempo.   
Su quella di Gri... no un momento, quello che ho acchiappato e abbassato è stato Sascha. Credo di aver appena baciato sulla bocca a stampo Sascha anche se volevo farlo con Grigory, è che ad un certo punto l’ho beccato e pensavo ad uno ma mi sono ritrovato con la bocca sull’altro, come se fossero la stessa cosa, quasi.   
Quando me ne rendo conto spalanco gli occhi ed avvampo, lui ride subito e mi spettina i capelli già strafondi di champagne e questo mi fa capire che oggi tutto è lecito e che non importa.  
E che forse sono così ubriaco che non ricorderò niente domani, per cui visto che non avrò mai il coraggio di rifare tutto questo...  
Sascha va di là dagli altri e in cambio passa Grigory e questa volta è lui davvero, non ho le visioni.  
Così al diavolo, che ne sa lui che l’ho appena fatto con Sascha per sbaglio? E che mi è anche piaciuto molto?   
Quando finalmente metto la mia bocca sulla sua lo sento dolce contro di me, mi mette una mano sulla nuca e aspetta che finisca.   
Non oso fare altro, è brevissimo e bellissimo e con quest’ultima ondata di eccitazione violenta, io finisco.  
Finisco nel divano in qualche angolo di là, distrutto a dormire.  
Forse faccio la conferenza o forse l’abbiamo già fatta.  
Forse è notte, forse c’è casino intorno, forse qualcuno si è defilato. Forse non so che diavolo succede.   
Ma io dormo e sono felice perché ho baciato Grigory. E Sascha. Ed è stato bello con tutti e due. E sogno che siamo a letto insieme. Tutti e tre.”  
  


/Sascha/

“Non credo che David sia mai stato in sé ed è bellissimo vederlo così su di giri. Quando lo vedo crollare sul divano rido un sacco.   
Ha festeggiato come un matto, ha fatto la conferenza e non l’ho mai sentito così adorante nei miei confronti perché per tutto il tempo lo è stato con Roger, come tutti in realtà a parte Nole, e con Grigor.   
Ed ora dopo che mi si è buttato addosso appena abbiamo vinto me lo ritrovo attaccato a me che mi parla, mi sorride e fa lo zuccherino ubriaco.   
Poi dopo tutto questo siamo tornati nelle nostre stanze, lui è andato in bagno e visto che pensavo dovesse vomitare l’ho seguito. In realtà ha fatto i suoi bisogni, si è girato, mi ha visto e mi ha acchiappato e mi ha baciato. Un tenero bacio a stampo sulla bocca.   
Non so se voleva farlo, non è nel suo genere ma è anche vero che è così timido che probabilmente vuole fare tutto e non osa niente.   
Non sono molto in me nemmeno io perché poi gli carezzo la testa come se fossi io quello più grande ed invece è lui e poi vado di là dimenticandomi che ero venuto a controllare che stesse bene. E se mi bacia non sta bene.   
Ma poi dopo qualche minuto indefinito mentre qualcuno è già sparito e qua non c’è tutto il casino di prima anche se non è proprio un cimitero, vedo Grigor che accompagna David a sedere sul divano e che dolcemente lo aiuta a stendersi.   
\- Ecco qua, stenditi un po’, vedrai che passa. - Così mi avvicino preoccupato ricordandomi che lo ero già prima.   
David si lascia fare, è rossissimo in viso ed ha un’espressione che è una via di mezzo fra il voglio vomitare ed il sono felice.   
Tiene la mano di Grigor mentre lascia che gli occhi si chiudano e lui gli carezza i capelli impiastricciati di champagne, glieli sistema e con un sorriso super dolce vede come si addormenta.  
Sembra suo padre ma hanno la stessa età.  
Non so è l’effetto che fa David perché è basso, carino e coccoloso e super timido.   
E se dico super un’altra volta mi do una botta in testa.   
\- È cotto, si vede che non è abituato a bere. - Commento intenerito. Grigor mi guarda e ridacchia.   
\- Tu invece per aver bevuto più di tutti mi sa che sei anche troppo abituato! - Si alza in piedi e mi si mette davanti e solo qua notiamo che attualmente non c’è più nessuno. Roger e Nole si sono defilati come gli altri, penso che siano diretti all’albergo per lavarsi e cambiarsi perché dopo c’è addirittura la festa di chiusura. Ci vogliono vedere morti.   
Ma noi siamo qua e cincischiamo.   
Ridacchio anche io malizioso.   
\- Io sono tedesco, ho birra nel sangue! - Anche se non sono uno che beve, ma evidentemente ho un’altra corporatura. Grigor ride e mi tocca i capelli lunghi tutti appiccicosi e terribili, non è di certo bello toccare delle cose del genere, però mi piace e lui non si schifa.   
\- Non ci credo che non sei ubriaco! - Commenta con un sopracciglio alzato.   
\- Tu invece? - In realtà sono ubriaco probabilmente ma sono più bravo a controllarmi e a mascherarlo. Tutto qua.   
Grigor si strofina la faccia e continua a ridacchiare, poi mi prende la maglia e mi tira giù la zip. Io ho il cuore che inizia a viaggiare super veloce.   
\- Vediamo se riesco ad essere esauriente a fatti. - Con questo mi toglie la felpa, inizia a muoversi in avanti ed io indietreggio di conseguenza senza sapere dove finiremo, ma non me ne frega.  
Gli occhi incatenati con quella punta di malizia, di sorpresa, di eccitazione e di consapevolezza. Sapevamo sarebbe finita così perché ci ho provato tutto il tempo mentre lui era l’animaletto felice di tutti.   
Mi prende la maglietta con cui ho giocato ed è bagnata di sudore e di champagne, me la sfila via ed io alzo le braccia per assecondarlo.   
Sempre così mi ritrovo nella zona docce dove siamo più sicuri di essere soli. Apre l’acqua della doccia e si toglie febbrile le scarpe, io faccio altrettanto e non abbiamo tempo di completare lo spogliarello perché io con shorts e slip e lui completamente vestito, ci ritroviamo sotto il getto dell’acqua tiepida a baciarci.  
Qua mi sa che c’è la gara a chi è più ubriaco, ma non ha la minima importanza. O ora o mai più. Non ci sarà un momento migliore!”  
  


/Grigor/

“La sua bocca è morbida e calda, disegnata apposta per le mie labbra.   
Labbra che si intrecciano e si fondono e che in un attimo vengono invase e carezzate dalle lingue. Il bacio è da subito profondo e fa girare la testa, non so se sia la sua bocca o lo champagne, ma è tutto perfetto, ora.   
E non ho idea di cosa sto facendo, so solo che è da quando ci prova con me che volevo non smettesse mai ed ora sta per smettere perché torneremo a casa e questa magia finirà.  
Mi piaceva che ci provasse con me, mi piaceva da matti.  
E se ora non lo farà più devo arrivare lì dove sperava arrivasse lui.  
\- Oggi sei stato grande. - Mormoro contro il suo collo mentre scivolo e bevo l’acqua che lo sta lavando.   
Sascha febbrile cerca di togliermi la maglia, io ridendo lo aiuto. Coi vestiti bagnati è difficile e dopo che ci combattiamo un po’, siamo entrambi nudi.  
Completamente nudi.  
Il suo corpo bianco e alto si è sviluppato bene ma so di essere bene anche io in questo senso. So che gli piaccio.   
\- Merito un premio? - Chiede mentre tolti i suoi slip sportivi mi ritrovo la sua erezione davanti al viso. Rido.   
\- Che cosa ti sto dando? - Così lui fa l’aria da finto innocente:  
\- Per ora niente! - E così ridendo cambio idea ed invece di fargli questo, mi sollevo in piedi e mi masturbo prendendo la boccetta del bagnoschiuma che qualcuno prima ha dimenticato. Me la faccio scivolare sulle mie parti intime e lo giro facendo lo stesso con le sue natiche.   
Non so se se lo aspettava, io no di sicuro, ma è 4 giorni che mi provoca in tutti i modi, mi ha anche toccato il pacco l’altro giorno.   
Cioè a momenti mi implorava.   
Ed ora non ti sto dando niente?   
Vediamo, mi sa che preferisci ricevere che dare, è questo che stai dicendo?  
Per me va bene.  
Lo volevi e te lo do.   
Scivolo in lui dopo averlo spinto contro il muro e piegato perché altrimenti con la sua altezza non ci arriverei mai.   
Si sporge verso di me per darmi la parte che ci interessa ed in quella parte io la prendo, affondo e mi ci perdo letteralmente, mentre schiuma e acqua si mescolano insieme ad ogni spinta.   
Il mondo inizia a girare un sacco e l’adrenalina, il piacere ci invade, tutto sparisce, i nostri gemiti si mescolano e dopotutto sapevamo che finiva così. Lo sapevamo perfettamente. Non c’era un altro modo, un altro finale.   
Lui l’aveva programmato, lo voleva e l’ha avuto.  
Dopotutto lo meritava, è stato davvero eccezionale.”  



End file.
